Alien's and love
by YaoiFreak7272
Summary: Vegeta's gone mad and Trunks runs to Goten for Protection. Meanwhile sparks start between Goten and Trunks. Mpreg. GotenTrunks


~Goten~  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "I'll get it!" I yelled jumping up from the couch. "Who'd be here this late?" My mother asked not looking up from the kitchens dishes. "I don't know." I swung the door open and almost screamed, well actually I did scream. "TRUNKS WHAT THE H."  
"Shh. Goten! She's asleep." Trunks said looking at his bundled up sister who was sleeping and clinging to him as if death was upon them. Bra was in a small pink night dress bundled in Trunks' purple jacket, and he was standing there in his t-shirt and sweat pants.  
"Come in, what happened." I ushered him in. "Goten who is it. Trunks?!" My mother came around the corner into the living room. I motioned for my mother to go back into the kitchen, and after Trunks laid Bra down and covered her with his purple jacket he followed me into the kitchen. "Trunks what happened?! And look at your arm!" Blood ran from his left forearm and his shirt sleeve was ripped. It looked like he had been hit by a Ki wave. "Dad." he said looking towards the ground. "He's gone nuts." "What do you mean Trunks?" my mother asked, worry grasping every word form her mouth. " and where's your mother?" "I don't know where she is. Yesterday, they had a fight. I passed it as nothing because they always fight. But then this morning, Bra came into my room and said Mom's car was gone. And she doesn't work on Sunday so I new something was up. I took Bra to the park to play and we didn't get home till around 7:00. Dad was furious and he started to scream at us. Bra got scared so I did what I thought mom would do. I told him to shut up and then took her to bed." He sighed deeply and his shoulders began to shake. "around an hour ago, 11:30 I'd say I heard her crying so I went to see what was wrong. Normally I wouldn't care so I don't really know why I went. Dad. he was.was.trying." He looked at me with tears pooling in his eyes. "He was trying to.kill her."  
  
"What!?" my mother and I both screamed looking at him in disbelief, but I new by the look on his face, it wasn't a joke. "He had her pinned down to the floor and he had a Ki ball in his hand. I lunged at him and pushed him to the ground. The ball skimmed my arm and completely missed Bra. 'Get off me, brat!' he screamed in my face. He hasn't called me that in at least three years. 'She knows too much! She knows how to destroy me!' I couldn't make sense of what he was saying so I just smashed him over the head. I don't know if I knocked him out or not. I just grabbed Bra and flew here. I.didn't know what to do." He put his head in his hands and fought back the tears. "Oh, Trunks.Im sorry." My mother said rubbing his shoulder. Neither of us new what to do, or how to react.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mom went to go get some bandages to fix up Trunks' arm. He had fallen asleep leaning on the table. She carefully wrapped the wound so as not to wake him up. "Goten," she whispered to me . "Take him up to your room, okay." "Ya, mom." I said standing from my chair. I glanced at the clock. 2:47. Being sure not to wake him I gently picked him up in a cradle hold and carried him up the stairs. I nudged the door open with my foot, and laid him on the right side of my double bed. His lavender hair was matted and his face was red from stress. Part from being mad, and part from not crying. *He held the tears in just as he had his whole life. The only time I remember him crying is when Vegeta died. That was eight years ago. But everyone was brought back with the Dragon Balls. He tells me to be strong and not to cry because crying is a sign of weakness. Vegeta always stress's that the 'Prince of Sayians' should not cry. I guess that's why he is so intent on being perfect, to please his father. Whenever he is upset I want to cry. Its not just because we are best friends, but because he.I.*I shake my head.* What's the use? He would never.would he? No, he wouldn't. He isn't like that.* I stand and pull the covers up around his neck. *I wish I could do something more. I guess tonight I have to sleep in Gohan's old room.* I turned and walked towards the door. "Goten.wait." A soft voice rose from behind me. I spun around. Trunks was turned on his side facing me, using his elbow to prop himself up. "What's wrong?" He looked at me half asleep and half afraid. "Can you stay here? I won't mind sharing the bed, we used to do it all the time when we were kids." "Sure if you want me to." I said walking back towards the bed. I drew the covers back and crawled in beside him. "We haven't done this in a while." "Goten." "Hn?" "Im.scared." My eyes shot open. Had he just said that he was scared? Had I heard him right? "Im scared of him Goten. What if I hadn't heard Bra crying, and I hadn't been there to save her? She would be dead. What if he knows that Im here? What if he comes here and finishes the job? Why was he trying to kill her? What was he thinking? I.I." "Trunks, Trunks slow down. Its alright." I sat up and leaned against the head board. "You were there to hear her crying, and you were there to save her. She isn't dead, she is just sleeping. I don't think he will come here and besides if he did come here I." What would I do? "I wont let him harm you anymore. I promise." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "I promise." "Goten." Something warm hit my hand. He was crying. Trunks Vegeta Briefs was crying and I could do nothing about it.  
He lifted his hands to his face realizing that I could see him crying.  
"Trunks, don't hide your face its okay to cry. Trust me its alright." I pulled his hands from his face and wiped some tears away from his cheeks. I myself began to cry. I suddenly felt very small and helpless. I pulled myself together. *He needs you!* I mentally screamed at my self. "Trunks listen. Just let it go okay. Cry it all out. Im here for you." Just like my mother did when Gohan or I cried, I put my arms out and hugged him. He finally gave into the embrace and sobbed. The last eight years he had bottled up inside of him, all the pain, frustration, stress, fear, hatred, and sadness poured out of him with every tear. We both cried until there were no more tears left to cry, then finally went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The suns rays awoke me. Urrgh. I forgot to close the shades. I sat up on the corner of my bed and rubbed my eyes, then glanced at Trunks. He was still sleeping, which was fine with me. I pushed a few stands of his hair from his face. Then got up and shut the curtains. He still needs more sleep, but I was already awake. I could smell my mom cooking in the kitchen. *Good thing she's up* I thought walking down the stairs. As soon as I hit the last step I was glomped.  
"UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan screeched as she pummeled me to the ground.  
"Mornin' Hun." I said weakly considering she was sitting on my lungs.  
"Pan get off him, morning Goten. You look terrible." Videl said picking up Pan from my chest. I stood up and flowed her to the kitchen.  
"Thanks Videl. You look nice to." She cockily smiled at me. My brother was sitting at the table with my mother and Bra.  
"Hi ya, Goten." Gohan said rather cheerfully for this morning.  
"Goten.where's Trunks?" Bra said while scooting herself up in the chair.  
"He is still in bed squirt. Hey mom did you sleep okay?"  
"Not really hun. Did you?"  
"Nope."  
"I told Gohan what happened, I hope Trunks doesn't mind."  
"Nah, its alright. I was going to tell him anyways." Every one turned around.  
"TRUNKS!" Bra shouted jumping from her chair and running to him. He scooped her up in his arms.  
"Hey hunny. How do you feel."  
"Im okay. How's your arm?"  
"Its good. Goten's Mom fixed it up for me last night. Where did you get those clothes?"  
"My mother has a thing for buying girls clothing because she has all boys." I spoke up. Trunks looked so much better this morning. He had obviously not brushed his hair yet. Well.neither did I. "Panny, why don't you and Bra go into the living room and play. Mommy has to go to work." Videl kissed the top of Pans head and patted her behind. "Goodbye Mommy! Tome on Bra!" The small four year old said running into the living room. "Its okay. I am just going to talk to Gohan and aunt Chi-chi for a minute. Go ahead." Trunks placed Bra on the floor and watched her run in behind Pan. He then came to the table and sat down. "Bye hunny. Have a good day." Gohan said while kissing hi wife, Videl goodbye. "Its work, how can it be good day. See Ya!" Gohan's cheery morning face disappeared and it was replaced with a more stern and concerned look. "So let me get this straight Trunks. From what I gathered, Your Mom and Dad fought and your mother left. Your Dad got really mad when you took Bra to the Park and then you wake up to her crying, when you go to check on her, he is attempting to blow her head off?" "Gee, thanks Gohan. Nice mental picture." "Sorry Trunks. Its just I cant see Vegeta doing that. I mean, your parents fight all the time but not enough for your mom to even leave. And I know for a fact he loves you and Bra, a lot, and I just can't understand what he was doing." "He said that she new too much and she could destroy him. I didn't understand what he was saying. She is only seven and you and I all know that there is now way a seven year old girl can destroy him." "Oh boy this is just too weird. Well I have to go to work so I can't stay longer or I will be late. I will stop in and see if Bulma is back." "Gohan don't go, what if he attacks you!" Trunks screamed standing up. "Relax I was just about to say that I was not going to go in, but merely drive by and see if her car is there. If it is I will tell you when I pick Panny up. Okay?" Gohan put his hand on Trunks shoulder. Trunks just nodded in agreement, and solemnly lowered his head in approval. "Okay well I have to go. Bye Mom, Bye Panny!!" He ran out the door. "See ya" Me and Trunks both yelled out to him. Then we glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mom finally convinced Trunks and I to. How did she put it? Oh yes 'Get Out Of This House Now Before I Throw You OUT!!!' Yeah well she thought it would be better if we took a walk or something to clear our minds. Actually Trunks was glad to get out of the house for a while and just talk. He had a lot more on his mind then I thought he did. "Yeah its not just this whole thing that has me shaken up. My grades have been going down my fighting is getting lame and lets not even talk about the love life side of things." "Trunks if your grades are bad what do you think mine are like! Mom grounds me almost every other day! You are also one of the best fighters I have ever seen. Besides myself of course." I said to him jokingly. He just laughed. We sat down on the side of a hill about four miles away from my house. You could clearly see my small house from this hill.  
"And your 'love life' is perfect! You have girls all over you all the time. You have your own fan club on the internet!"  
"But does it mean all that much if you cant have the one you love the most? I mean what's the point of going out with a girl if I don't have any feelings for them?"  
"Hey I'm right there with you. I can't have the person I want either."  
"Ya Goten. Who do you want?"  
"Huh? Who do I.I want?" Well Trunks frankly I want you. Oh ya, that would go over real well. "Um nobody in particular. How about you? Which girl has come and taken over your heart?"  
"Well.its.it's kind of.complicated.I"  
"Oh just spit it out!"  
"You wont laugh or be mad at me.will you?"  
"Nope not at all. Now what girl is it?"  
"Well.its.its not a girl."  
"Its not!" a small spark of hope flamed inside me.  
"See." He said turning away from me. "I new you would be mad."  
"No.no, Trunks. Im not mad. Not at all!"  
"Really?" He said turning back.  
"Really, now.who is it?"  
"You tell me who you like first and then I will tell you."  
"Oh well.I ..um.No you go first."  
"Okay we will just have to go at the same time."  
"Uhh.okay."  
"At the same time on three. Ready? One.Two."  
*Can I do this? Can I actually tell him?*  
"Three!"  
"YOU!" We both shouted at the same time. "M..M.ME?" We shouted pointing at ourselves.  
"Goten I."  
"Trunks I."  
Before either of us could respond he jumped on top of me, and rolled us own the hill. We laughed and laughed at each other just like we were kids again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So.how long did you know?"  
"Know what Trunks?"  
"That you loved me?"  
We were walking back to my house and it was around sunset. My mother had wanted to get rid of us and she got her wish. We had been gone almost the whole day. After we rolled down the hill we laughed for nearly a half an hour. Our sides ached and tears were falling. Not from sadness, but from how foolish we had both been.  
"Since I was eight."  
"Really?"  
"Yup. My mom found me crying and she wanted to know what was wrong. I said that I was scared that you were going to grow up, leave me and that I would miss you a lot. Then she asked me why I would miss you. And I looked at her straight in the eye and I said 'I love him mom'."  
"And you never told me till now?"  
"Nope. I thought that you would freak out!"  
"I wouldn't have freaked out even if I didn't like you back. We are best friends and I wouldn't have given you up that easy."  
I laughed and opened the door. My mother.as usual was slaving over the dishes. I guess it was hard to feed a family of Sayians. But now that Dad was gone training with uub, and Gohan was married, I guess it was a little easier on her.  
"Mom I'm home!"  
"Bout' time. I said get out of the house, not vanish all day long."  
"Well we talked about some very important stuff, so thank you."  
"Where's Bra?"  
"She wore herself out and is now asleep on the couch. Oh, Trunks.Gohan said her car wasn't there. Sorry."  
"Its okay, I didn't expect it to be there." He said walking into the living room to check on Bra.  
"Goten." My mother said in a hushed tone as she waved for me to come to her. "Gohan did say that Videl stopped by this after noon to give Vegeta a piece of her mind and all he would say is 'the child knows the riddle, ask the child'"  
"It doesn't make any sense mom."  
"I know that but he said for me to tell you, but not Trunks so don't tell him. Okay"  
"Ok." Trunks came back in from the living room. "Yup she's sound asleep. Thanks for watching her Chi-chi." "You are welcome dear. Now I am sure you are both hungry. You guys want me to fix you something?" "YES!!" we both screamed at once. "Whoa! I guess that means you guys are hungry."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Goten! I mean I love my mom to death but your mom is the best cook in the world!" "I know." I said flopping down on the bed beside him. We laughed for a few minutes and then stared at each other. "So, when did you know that you were in love with me?" "When I was seven. My mom was watching a movie and I walked in as thee people on the screen started to make out. In my embarrassment I said 'ewe mom that's gross'. She laughed at me and said 'Trunks when you find the love of your life you will want to kiss them like that too'. And I looked at her and said 'I already found the love of my life'. 'Oh and whose that?' 'Goten!' 'Oh really?' she said then started to laugh. 'Goten's a guy hunny' 'So' 'Okay hun whatever you want.'"  
"Awe that's so nice!"  
"Ya I know, and I loved you ever since. Do you know that the first time we met you were crying really hard and my mom set me down by you. I reached out my hand towards you and you took it and stopped crying. Then my mom said we started to giggle."  
Trunks leaned in close to me and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I had always wanted that to happed but I never thought it would. He started to rub my shoulders with his strong hands. It felt great. Then he pulled back and looked at me with his eyes filled with concern and passion. The same kind of passion I had felt for him for over six years now.  
"Am I pushing you Goten?" "No, not at all." "Okay, just tell me when we should stop." he then smiled, leaned in and kissed mw again. I never did tell him when to stop. We just kept going.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"GOTEN GET OUT OF BED!!!" Upon hearing my mothers' voice invade my sleep I fell out from the bed I had so wonderfully slept on. "I'm up, I'm up." I said wearily rubbing my eyes as I sat up room the comfortable position I was in. Trunks would have his arm under my head as a pillow and we would fall asleep holding hands. *Oh I can't believe that only a week ago I had confessed my feelings to him. He said he loved me. Me.me? Yes me!* I looked over at my prince. Still sleeping soundly. Lavender strands of hair lay softly across his cheek. I push them away and placed a kiss his cheek. "Good morning." "Ah.Good Morning Koi." He said while scooting up in the bed. I love it when he calls me koi, or chibi, or his 'sexy-lil-hunk-a-sayian.' Hehehe! He only used that once now.  
  
( A/N : I bet you can guess when. Oh get your head out of the gutter!! You Hentai!!)  
  
"Umgh!" Trunks moaned throwing his hands over his mouth and jumping out from under the covers. "Not again!" I called out to him because he was halfway down the hall already. For the past.I don't know.6 or 7 days he would wake up say good morning and then throw up. Then we would go down stairs and my mother would smile at him and look at me and smile some more. I swear the lady is going nuts! Trunks ran into the bathroom and began the daily routine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning Boys!" "Good morning mom." "Good Morning Chi-chi." "Trunks you look pale. Are you feeling well?" Mom said to Trunks as she placed a hand on his brow. "I am fine, really. What's for Breakfast?" "Breakfast was five hours ago. Its lunch time soon!" she said laughing. I think she is going insane. "Besides Trunks you barely eat when I give you food yet you look like you have gained some weight. Have you boys been sneaking food?" "No Mom. I promise." I said quickly trying to change the subject. I don't like it when she acts like she knows something I don't. "Where's Bra?" "Well she got bored waiting for you guys to wake up so she went over to play with Pan. I hope your guys weren't planning anything." "No, not really. Just hanging out. If its alright with you." "No problem sweetie. Um.just get changed first."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Trunks~  
  
"Hey Trunks, can I talk to you?" Goten's mother grabbed a hold of my.well actually Goten's T-shirt. "Ya sure. Goten, I'll be up in a minute." "Okay." He said as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. "Okay what did you want?" I said turning around to Chi-chi. Sometimes she scares me, and this is one of those times. "Can I ask you a personal question? Please?" She said in such a hushed tone that I could barely hear what she was saying to me. "Uh.sure.I guess." "And you will be perfectly honest with me, right?" "Yes." I said in a squeaky and small voice. The once small woman standing before me now seemed as big as the Tokyo tower. "Ok. Have you, or have you not slept with my son before?" "WHAT!?!?" I shouted falling into the wall behind me. "Have you had SEX with my son before?" Her face was full of seriousness, yet not anger. "Well, I, Uh.its.Um." "Okay!" She said smiling. "That's all I needed to know. Thank You!" She turned around and walked into the kitchen again. My heart topped beating. *Whoa. How did she.What the. She.* "Oh and Trunks?" "Ah!" I shouted falling on my rear as she poked her head back into the hallway. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Don't tell Goten about our little talk, Ok?" "Umm.Sure." "Thanks!!" And she diapered again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What did my mom want?" Goten said as I walked into his room. "Um.nothing much." "Oh come on tell me." "No really. It was nothing." "Ahh!." He said throwing himself back onto the bed. He looks so cute when he pouts. "Hey chibi, what do you want to do today?" I said positioning my self on top of his hips. His face melted from a pout to a grin. *Oh, he is just so HOT!* I grinned back at him. Suddenly, I was flipped onto my back, and he was straddling my hips. "You know I like top." His grin grew wider. "You are too cute." I said drawing him closer to me. "He he.So are you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The afternoon.dare I say was a pleasant one. After we were 'finished' we took a shower and went for a walk. We returned home just as Gohan brought Bra home. "Hey Guys." Gohan said brightly and cheerfully as we walked into the house. "Where have you been?" "We went for a walk." Goten said as he placed his jacket on the coat rack. I watched him as he walked over to the refrigerator and got a soda. As if he felt my eyes upon him he looked up over the door and smiled. "You want a soda Trunks?" I smiled back at him and softly shook my head. "Nope, I'm good." "Okay." "They go on a walk every day." Bra's voice entered the room. "And they leave me hear to play by myself. I get sooooooo bored!" "Sorry." Goten said rubbing his head. I knew exactly what he was thinking. *We would take you Bra except for the fact that if you came, Trunks and I wouldn't be able to talk and be all sweet with each other. And if we kissed you would totally freak out.* I laughed at that. He smiled and began to laugh to as if he had read my mind. "Well.Okay." Gohan said looking from me to his brother several times then scratching his head in confusion. "I have to go so you guys have fun." Chi-chi walked into the room. "Ahh, but Gohan its only." "Eight-Thirty. I'd stay mom but Videl wanted to watch a movie with me." "Alright. But you three need to come have dinner with me sometime." "Okay mom I promise. Bye Guys." "Bye Gohan." I said as he walked out the door. He waved and took off. "Hey Goten?" "Ya Bra?" "Come read me this story." "Bra you're seven, you can read." "Yes but at this time of night the unnatural light from the electric bulbs cause's me to have severe migraines, AND if you don't read me this story I am going to cry!" She cockily folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the side. Goten looked at me in disbelief. I laughed at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh alright. What book is it?" "The Encyclopedia of the World, version nine." "Ai ii Ai yi yi!" He said standing from his seat and following her into the living room. "Goten, Trunks is going to be helping me with something's upstairs okay." There she goes again. Scaring me out of the blue. Its like she has a goal to scare me a certain amount of times a day. "Okay mom!" Chi-chi grabbed hold of my sleeve and drug me up the stairs to her room and locked the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Is this just me or is this de'savu? I mean it the second time in one day Chi-chi has wanted to talk to me. I hope it's not about the same thing as before. "So Trunks, remember our little conversation this morning?" *Darn it* "Um.yes." "Good. I feel that I owe you something." "Huh?" "Well first off I need a straight answer. Did you have sex with Goten?" "Well.I.um.ah." She looked at me with piercing eyes. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. ".yes. I did." I sat there waiting for the slap from hell. I mean Goku is even scared off her, and he is the strongest being in the whole galaxy! I opened my eyes and to my surprise she was smiling. "I knew it! I knew it! Yay!" She screamed jumping up and down squeaking with glee. "Wait a minute. I am confused. Aren't you mad?" "Do you want me to be mad?" "NO!" "I am happy cause I won the bet!" "What bet?" "The one between me and your mother. See she told me that she thought that you liked my son, and I said that I thought that my son liked you. So we placed a bet, If you two slept together before you were Eighteen I won the bet, But if you didn't sleep together before you were eighteen she won the bet." "You two did.what?" "Bet on you, as in gambling, for money." "How much money?" "A quarter!" I couldn't believe what was coming from this woman's mouth. "YOU MADE A BET ON OUR LOVE LIFE!!! For a lousy QUARTER!!!" "Uh-hu! But that's besides the point." "Oh no, it can't get worse." "Actually it can, for you see. A few years ago Goku sat me down to have a serious talk. I think that you are pregnant Trunks." "Waaa! M...m.m.me?" "Y...Y.Yes you. I have seen all the signs. Morning sickness, which happens during any pregnancy, eating almost nothing yet gaining weight, and doing that!" "Doing what!"  
  
"Rubbing your lower abdomen like you are protecting something!" I now noticed that I had been rubbing my lower abdomen. I quickly pulled my hand back. "It's not possible." "Actually Trunks, it is. Goku told me that there are no females on Vegeta- sei, The Sayian race had to adapt in order to survive. Also, when did you guys first.Ya know.do it?" "It was the night.the night after Dad attacked Bra." "So in earth months your baby is about, a month and a half along." "WHAT!!" "Well its shorter for Sayians because they can't fight without hurting the baby, so it only takes nine weeks." I couldn't believe this, could I really be? What would Goten think? What would he think? Little did I know that he was having troubles of his own at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Goten~  
  
"And in the North Central African Region, *Yawns* the wild antlerropes," "ANTELOPES. *Sigh* I cannot believe you. You can't even pronounce the most simple words!" "Sorry, I am just really tired." "Fine, I will tell you something. It's a riddle my father told me. Okay?" "Sure Bra, but I am not guaranteeing that I will stay awake." "Deal.  
  
Keuramine is my name, I dance and sing inside the mind.  
Confuse the wife, scare the kids, and make you do things you  
Wish you never did.  
  
Take over the body, manipulate the brain, Till you go  
Completely insane! Then you'll die and then they'll cry.  
No ways to beat me, confuse or retreat me, kill or destroy  
Me.  
  
If you want me to leave another must die, for that is the  
Cost for your life. A willing soul will die fighting me and I  
Keuramine will forever leave thee."  
  
"Okay, that was strange." "Ya I know. Dad would tell me that over and over when I was a child." "Squirt you are a child!" "Am not *Yawns* I am seven." "Okay whatever. Time for bed." I picked up Bra and carried her to the spare bedroom. I laid her down and tucked her in. Turning around I headed for my room. *I wonder what my mother wanted with Trunk?* I shook the thought and walked into the room. *Oh, I am so tired. I'll lie down for a moment until Trunks is done speaking to my mother* and with that I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Trunks~  
  
Shortly after the strangest conversation I ever had in my life, I went into Goten's room. *He must have fallen asleep waiting for me. He is still in his clothing.* He laid on the bed sleeping, still wearing the white tank top and blue jeans he had worn all day. I laugh to myself. *He is too adorable.* I change into the barrowed outfit and crawl in bed beside him. I then cuddle close and whisper into his ear. "Even if I have this baby.if we, have this baby. I want you to know that no matter what.I love you. You have been there for me when no one else has, and you've understood me like no one else would. I love you." I lean up and kiss his cheek then rest my head in the pillow for and good nights sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Goten~  
  
".  
  
Keuramine is my name, I dance and sing inside the mind.  
Confuse the wife, scare the kids, and make you do things you  
Wish you never did.  
  
Take over the body, manipulate the brain, Till you go  
Completely insane! Then you'll die and then they'll cry.  
No way to beat me, confuses or retreat me, kill or destroy  
Me.." *Those words awoke me from a deep sleep. The small riddle a seven year old told Me.* I glance over at the clock. 7:49. *Mom is already up, I can hear her in the kitchen.* I lay back down but can't sleep. *In 11 minutes she is going to yell for me to get out of bed. Argh* I look over at my sleeping prince. A small smile on the end of his lips. *I wish I could keep this pose forever. Urrgh, those stupid words invade my mind! What is it about them that is just.cant.wait. Keur..am..ine..Keur..am.ine..Keur..na.mean..Keurnamiean!* A sudden name comes back to me. Keurnamiean. *An alien figure, as my father describes, that attacks a certain race of people. Sayians! Oh no.* I sit myself up in bed being careful not to wake the beautiful person next to me. *Confuse the wife, scare the kids, and make you do things you Wish you never did.* *It must be what happened to Vegeta. It explains everything! But, how do I get rid of it?* I slowly stand from my bed trying to jog my head for any memory of this alien race. * If you want me to leave another must die, for that is the Cost for your life. A willing soul will die fighting me and I Keuramine will forever leave thee.* *I have to fight it, and die? But it's the only way.* A conversation that I had with Trunks about a year and a half ago suddenly came back into my mind.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"So you said your dad is acting different. Like how?"  
"Well he is treating me as an equal, as a son. Its like he loves me. I.He has never loved me before, and I have never had a dad before. This is a pretty sappy story for a fifteen year old huh?"  
"No, not at all. Go on."  
"I don't know Goten, it's just that he likes me, as his son. I am worthy enough to be his son. I would do everything in my power to keep it that way."  
  
~/flashback~  
  
I look at Trunks, my lavender haired prince sleeping on my bed. He looks so happy, and.and if I need to go.to keep him happy.I will do anything to keep him happy. I turn on the small lamp that sits on my desk and grab a plain piece of white lined paper. I search for my pen and then start to right.  
  
"Dear Trunks,  
These last days I have spent with you, have been the best days in my entire life. You have made my life complete. If I had to choose between this last week with you, or immortality, I would choose you. Without even thinking twice. I know what is wrong with your father. It's an alien who attacks Sayians. The only way for it to die is if someone gives their own life. I love you and I see how happy you have become. I will give your father his life back in replace of mine. I hope you understand. I love you, with everything I am.  
Love Goten"  
  
I change my outfit and then lay the letter in an envelope on the dresser. I bend down and give my prince one last kiss goodbye and then I jump from my window and fly towards his house. The sun had already come up over the mountain behind me and the wind ruffles through my hair. *In five minutes he is going to wake and find the letter. Hopefully I can get there before he catches me. Luckily there is one room in his house where no one can blast there way in. Bulma made a room where you can only open it from the inside. The domination room. I can defeat Keuranmiean, and Vegeta can leave* I feel something warm roll of my cheek. A tear. *I am going to miss trunks, so much.* I could care less if someone saw me crying, so I just let loose the tears, and speed up towards The Briefs residence. The home of my beloved.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Trunks~  
  
"Goten GET OUT OF BED! You're not sleeping in this morning!" Chi- chi's voice echoed up through the hall.  
"Koi.Your mom says to get.up?" The spot beside me is baron. "Hm.He must have got up already. Oh no" I throw my hands over my mouth. The sick stomach wrenching feeling has come back to haunt me. I jump from the bed fling the door open and run down the hall.  
Chi-chi said the morning sickness is in any pregnancy and that it's normal. Doesn't feel normal to me. I brush my teeth to rid my mouth of the smell. Yucky! I then return to the room I had just slept in. My Koi's room. Mine. "Oh, he must have already gotten dressed." I said aloud to my self as I saw his clothes lying at the foot of his dresser. I dress my self in his blue jeans. A reach into the top drawer for a t-shirt and something caught my eye. "Awe, he wrote me a letter." I slip the shirt over my shoulders grab the letter and head downstairs.  
  
"Good morning!" I cheer fully say as I skip down the steps.  
"Good morning trunks. Is Goten out of bed yet."  
"Um yeah, I thought he was down here?"  
"Nope haven't seen him yet this morning." She looked slyly at the envelope I had in my hand. "And what's that?"  
"It's a letter that was on his dresser for me."  
"Did you read it yet?"  
"Nope I was going to read it now." I said pulling a chair from the table then sitting on it. "If that's okay with you, that is."  
"Oh sure don't mind me."  
My mind was racing. I tore the envelope off and quickly read it. My heart stopped and my eyes opened in disbelief. "No.no." I stammered to myself, but Chi-chi over heard me.  
"Trunks, what's a matter dear? You just got really pale."  
If I hadn't been sitting on a chair I would have fallen. She snatched the letter from my hand, I didn't even try to grab at it. All I could think of was what the letter had read.  
"Oh my word." My mind snapped back into reality. I jumped up from my chair nearly knocking her over. "If.If I leave now I can stop him."  
"Oh no you don't. You can't fly, you might hurt the baby."  
"GOTENS Going to DIE, for me. I have to stop him!"  
"No I'll cal Gohan. He can help."  
"But."  
"YOU"RE NOT FLYINGN AND THATSN IT!! NOW SIT DOWN!"  
She pushed me back into the chair. *I need to help him.* As if she read my mind she turned to me while dialing the phone. "If you move out of that chair you will be in BIG trouble. Hello? Gohan. Oh good listen you have to come and pick me and Trunks up. Goten has gone off to face Vegeta and this thing that has taken over his body. The only way to destroy it is to die your self so Goten has gone to do it."  
#Phone#  
"But Mom shouldn't I try to stop him and Trunks carry you?"  
"No because Trunks can't fly."  
I couldn't sit here and listen to this anymore. *He is going to die! He's gonna die!* I jumped up from my chair. * If I am going to catch him I am going to have to go super Sayians. What if it hurts the baby? I.have to take the chance.* And with that I fly from this house as a super sayian to catch him before he dies.  
"TRUNKS! GET BACK HERE! WHAT IF YOU HURT YOUR BABY!!!"  
"HIS WHAT!"  
"Never mind just come pick me up NOW!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Goten~  
  
My feet land softly on the dew covered grass. *Well I guess there is no turning back now.* I place my hand firmly on the door knob. I have entered this house thousands of time before. This is the last time, and I will never leave. I push open the door. "VEGETA!" I wait for a reply. "VEGETA! Where are you?!"  
"Quiet you pig! I was trying to rest."  
"Vegeta would have never called me that would he, Keurnamiean."  
"It seems that one of you pitiful excuses for a life figured me out. Who was it? The son of this wretched person?"  
"No the daughter. The seven year old girl you tired to kill."  
"The little brat. I would have killed her if that Other Brat hadn't pushed me out of the way. I would have killed that wretch too."  
"Don't call him that."  
"Why? Does that make you angry?"  
My blood began to boil. To even compare Trunks, to anything. Something caught my attention. *Oh no. Trunks' Ki! * I would know that feeling anywhere. *I have to get him into that room. * I did the only thing I could think of. "If you think you're that high and mighty, come get me." I rammed my body into him knocking him over and then flew towards the domination room. My plan worked for he jumped up and flew after me. After a few seconds I found the room. I flew inside and waited for him to follow. He came flying into the room and landed on the ground softly. *Trunks* His energy was so close. I couldn't let him fight with me or he would die. I hear his voice shout out to me. "GOTEN WAIT!" A single tear rolled down my face as I slam the door in front of me shut.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Trunks~  
  
I knew exactly where he was going. The domination room. My mother invented it for when dad would get mad. He could blow up at the walls and nothing would get destroyed. To prevent me or my sister from walking in and getting hurt, mother only made it accessible from the inside. When he was done he could just come out. It worked great around tax time. There is only one key to get into it with. And it is hidden. The only person, who knows where it is, is my mother. And I don't even know where she is. *He must have felt me coming. He keeps moving. * I land by the front door. *Wide open. * I can feel Gohans Ki, along with my sisters, and Pans. But that doesn't matter. I have to catch Goten! I run wildly through the house, the domination room is one the third floor. *I am almost there* "GOTEN WAIT!" I scream out to him, but I get is the domination rooms door slamming, as a final good bye. Islam myself against the door trying desperately to open it but it wont budge. In one last effort I scream out his name. Wishing it could do something. "GOTEN!"  
  
~Goten~  
  
I feel his body as it slams against the door. "I'm sorry Koi. I have to do this." I whisper but I know he can't hear me. I then wipe the tear off my face and turn around to fight. This imposter in Vegeta's body has a cocky attitude. He just stood there with his arms crossed grinning at me. "Wipe that smile off your face. Your time here is over!"  
"You do know that if you can defeat me, which I doubt you will, you will die as well."  
"I know. But all I care about is Killing You!" I powered up to a super sayian and got into my fighting stance. "Prepare to DIE!" I said attaching him. He had a good defense but that wont stop me. The battle raged on. Keurnamiean could go super sayian in Vegeta's body within the first few minutes we were both fighting without using many defenses.  
  
~Trunks~  
  
"No.Goten.Goten." I uttered against the door. My legs felt like Jell- O beneath me.  
"Trunks!" I could hear Gohan run in behind me. I fell to my knees. I could barely breath. "Where's Goten!" Chi-chi shouted at me. "He.went in without me.I didn't get here fast enough. I.I couldn't save him. He doesn't even know how much he means to me. I didn't tell him about the.the baby yet." The tears where running freely from my eyes. Something Goten had taught me. To just let it go, I didn't care who saw me. I pounded my fist into the door. "GOTEN!"I screamed. Then whispered to my self-hoping he would know. "I love you." "Gohan do something!" Chi-chi yelled to her oldest son. "Goten needs help!" "Mom, I don't know what to do! Trunks where is there a key." I nod my head. My heart feels as if it is being ripped into a thousand, no a million pieces. "Where is it?" "*Sniff* My mother.hid it." "What's going on in here?" Everyone turned around and almost passed out. My mother stood there hanging onto the doorway. "Bulma!" Gohan shouted. "Where have you been?!" "Chill Gohan, you don't have to yell. I don't know? All I can remember is Vegeta saying we didn't have enough cookies, so I went to get some. About twenty minutes ago I woke up in the basement. What are you guys doi.Trunks! What's wrong!" She shouted rushing towards me. My shoulders shaking as I sobbed. "Never mind him right now. To make a long story short if you don't give me the key to that room now, Goten is going to die." Gohan shouted. "WHAT!" Mom said jumping up from my side. "Where is Vegeta!" "Never mind just please get the Key!" "Alright!" She said running from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Goten~  
  
"Ah!" I yelled as I was slammed to the ground. *I have to end this soon* I stood up, and faced him. "This is where we die."  
"I do have to admit *Takes deep breath* you do fight well. But can you really defeat me."  
"You will see." *If I focus all my energy into one last kamehameha, I can kill him without killing Vegeta. * I raise my hands to my sides and start the wave I know all to well. "Ka.me.ha.me.HA!!" I scream and push the beam at him. A solid hit. I could feel my body beginning to go limp. "Trunks.I.Love.You!" I shout those last words out. Everything begins to fade in and out, from white to black. Finally I fall to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Trunks~  
  
"Why Goten, Why? You didn't wait for me." I sob into my hands. *He could be dead by now* I hear the sound of feat running towards me. I get the strength to stand.  
"Trunks, we have the key!" Gohan throws it to me. I jam it into the lock and turn it. *Please still be alive* I through back the door. "GOTEN!" I yell as I see his body lying there, face to the ground. My heart wrenches, and I run to him. "Goten NO! Wake up please, PLEASE!" I turn him over and push his auburn hair from in front of his face. I put my face against his. "Vegeta! My mother yells running to her lover. "Uh." He mumbles. "Where's Kakorotts kid. I couldn't stop I knew what he was doing to my body. Oh No." He looked over at me, and Chi-chi passed out.  
"Goten." I whisper into his ear. "You.idiot.You cant go yet. I can't have this.baby by myself. I need you. Please, please wake up. I Love You." I pull his limp body closer to my own, and cry into his hair.  
"Wha.baby?" A faint sound comes into my ear. I shoot back up. "GOTEN YOUR ALIVE!" I scream hugging him fiercely. "I can't.leave you here. I'd miss.you to much." "I Love You." I say to him. I don't care who hears, it doesn't matter. "Ya.I love you.too."  
  
~Ending with Goten and Trunks~  
  
"In the end Nothing really exciting happened, right trunks?"  
"Not much. But when dad found out, Boy was he mad."  
"I'll say. Trunks and I went through with the pregnancy."  
"Yup! Although I was scared when the doctor did the c-section. I though he was going to kill me with one of those sharp tools!"  
"Any way you are probably wondering what happened with the baby."  
"Goo!"  
(At the same time) "He's Awake!"  
"Goo!"  
"We had a boy and we named him.Gotenks."  
"Weighing 6 pounds 3 ounces."  
(Together) "and we couldn't be happier!"  
(Vegeta) "OH CUT THE SAP YOU"RE MAKING ME SICK!"  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
  
There are various times in this story where there is some, mushy, gushy, lovey, dovey stuff. This is also a Bishounen-Ai. If you don't like it then MYUH! (*Sticks tongue out*)NO LEMON! I do not own any of these characters (except Keurnamiean) and I do not own DragonBallZ. If I did I would be the happiest person in the world. So don't sue me! There you have been warned. Buh-Bye!  
  
ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! 


End file.
